


Shooter/Kicker

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Spokon, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Battibecchi tra vecchi sposi sfociano in ricordi giocosi.Giorno 8Prompt: Spokon
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Shooter/Kicker

"Nicky, andiamo! Non puoi...ANDY!!! Ti prego fallo ragionare!"

Andy si voltò lentamente verso Joe, cominciava a stufarsi dei loro battibecchi.

"Che cosa c'è adesso?!"  
"Io dico che sparare al poligono non è uno sport, è un hobby e non uno dei migliori"  
"Se non c'ero io, in Sud Sudan stavamo ancora lì! E ho parlato solo di quella volta, non voglio mettermi a citare ogni volta che i miei occhi hanno salvato il culo a tutti!" sbottò Nicky, le braccia conserte.  
"Nicky..."  
"Joe, non ci sto! E' diventato persino sport olimpico! Non stressarmi, il poligono è sport."

Joe scosse la testa, quando Nicky si intestardiva su una cosa, era dura farlo recedere.

"Non sono sicura di capire, ma credo che abbia ragione..."  
"Nile, non incoraggiarlo!"

\---

"Nicky..."  
"Va via"  
"Nick..."

Il giovane si voltò, facendo un gestaccio al compagno, tenendo il muso.  
Sbuffò.

"Nicolò..."  
"Sei ostinato"  
"Sempre, con te."  
"Possibile che ancora dopo 400 anni bisticciamo? Sembriamo una vecchia coppia di sposi!"

Nicky sorrise.

"Joe, noi siamo una vecchia coppia di sposi"  
"Giusto..."  
"Non volevo farti irritare..."  
"Tranquillo, non sono irritato. Ammetterai però che non c'è partita con quello che facevamo a Firenze..."  
"Se ti riferisci al calcio..."  
"Ovviamente"  
"Joe, tu eri un campione. Ti idolatravano, le donne avrebbero pagato qualunque cifra per farsi sbattere da te"  
"Già, ma io preferivo sempre e comunque il tuo culo da sbattere"

Nicolò sospirò, mordendosi il labbro, adorava quell'uomo e il suo modo di essere dolce e sconcio allo stesso tempo.

"E come lo facevi! C'erano volte in cui non riuscivo a camminare dritto per giorni, credo che ad un certo punto qualcuno lo notò, ragion per cui ti chiesi di scappare a Malta"

Ridacchiarono, intrecciando le dita.

"A quell'epoca non portavi la barba, così sembravi dannatamente giovane"  
"Mi radevo perché tu sembravi un pupo in confronto a me"  
"E pensare che a me piace tanto la tua barba..."  
"Infatti non me la rado più, la tengo solo sotto controllo, non voglio sembrare un talebano!"  
"Ricordi quella partita assurda, nel 1530?"  
"Ah si! Quella che giocaste mentre le truppe di Carlo V ci assediavano! Me lo ricordo!"  
"E rammenti anche il resto?"  
"Ah sì..."

_*flashback*_

_"Ascoltatemi! So che siamo sotto assedio, ma non vorrete davvero che pensino che siamo delle donnicciole"_

_Un coro di NO si sollevò dagli astanti._

_"Bene! CHI SONO I MIGLIORI?" arringò così i suoi il Capitano.  
"SANTA CROCE!" gridarono in coro tutti gli uomini riuniti._

_Il campo nella piazza davanti a Santa Croce era stato misurato e annotato dai giudici; gli uomini, nonostante la penuria di cibo dovuta all'assedio, avevano deciso di festeggiare comunque il Carnevale.  
E quale miglior modo, se non una partita di calcio?!_

_"Giuseppe!!"  
"Nicolò, che ci fai qui?! Dovresti essere sul balcone!"  
"Lo so, ma volevo farti i migliori auguri per la partita!"_

_L'uomo dalla carnagione olivastra sospirò e coprendo se stesso e l'alto uomo con la casacca della livrea, lo baciò velocemente._

_"Ora va via, prima che ci scoprano!"_

_Il giovane corse via, raggiungendo il balcone del palazzetto che lo ospitava, insieme ad alcuni amici e a molte nobildonne, che seguivano il calcio più per vedere gli uomini mezzi nudi picchiarsi che per vero spirito sportivo._

_"Vinceranno?"  
"Sicuramente Giovanni!"  
"Caro Nicolò, io ancora non ho capito come funziona questo "calcio"..."  
"Madonna, è semplice. Due squadre, 27 giocatori, una palla. I calcianti, di cui fa parte il nostro Giuseppe, devono prendere la palla e portarla fino al campo avversario, facendola entrare nella rete, quella tra i due pali bianchi. Ogni centro è una caccia. Vince chi ne ha di più."  
"Hai ragione, è semplice! Ho capito!"  
"Lieto di esservi stato utile, Madonna."  
"Per carità, siamo tra amici Nicolò. Beatrice"_

_Nicolò si inchinò e baciò la mano ingioiellata che la nobildonna gli tendeva._

_"Eccoli! FORZA AZZURRI!!" gridarono i bambini, entusiasti di quel piccolo svago tra tanti guai._

_Sul campo, la squadra degli Azzurri di Santa Croce stava prendendo posto, affiancata dalla squadra dei Verdi di San Giovanni. In città era nota la forza e l'intelligenza dei giocatori azzurri, e molti erano stati i tornei vinti. I Verdi tuttavia non erano da meno, e ormai nella conta distanziavano gli uomini di Santa Croce di sole due lunghezze.  
Quindi, gli Azzurri per l'onore di essere i campioni indiscussi, i Verdi per accorciare le distanze. E tutti per dimostrare allo Spagnolo che non lo temevano affatto!_

_Al colpo delle colubrine la partita cominciò, e subito dopo poco Giuseppe andò in caccia con un'azione corale davvero ad effetto.  
Gli applausi scroscianti degli spettatori non riuscirono a coprire il colpo di cannone e tutti i calciati si buttarono a terra, salvo poi notare la traiettoria e mettersi a ridere per la pessima mira del tiratore spagnolo._

_La partita proseguì per molto tempo, quasi un giro intero di clessidra.  
A poco tempo dalla fine, Giuseppe si scontrò con il suo diretto avversario di quel giorno, Francesco di Roberto Strozzi._

_"Allora, moro, ti decidi a darmi soddisfazione?!"  
"Signore, io sono meno di niente in confronto a Voi, eccellenza, non mi sognerei mai di battervi sul campo!"  
"AFFRONTAMI CODARDO!"_

_"Che succede qui?!" intervenne il Giudice Arbitro.  
"Voglio affrontarlo, ma lui si nega!"  
"E' suo diritto!" tagliò corto l'uomo, lasciando libero Giuseppe dalla mischia._

_Poco dopo, lo stesso Giuseppe segnò l'ultima caccia, proprio allo scadere del tempo, e gli Azzurri vinsero la partita._

_\---_

_"Sei ancora sporco di terra..."  
"Quel dannato Strozzi voleva farmi la festa!"  
"Stai attento, quel ragazzo è pericoloso...A proposito di Strozzi...sua cugina Beatrice oggi ha tentato di farmi delle avances..."  
"E...?"  
"E niente, sai che io sono fedele solo a te, Yusuf, mio adorato!" e ridacchiando lo riempì di baci, prima che l'altro lo sollevasse da terra e lo portasse a letto per fare l'amore._

_*fine flashback*_

"Che ricordi..."  
"Già. E quindi niente, il calcio è decisamente uno sport. Sparare al poligono, per quanto bravo puoi essere, non è sport!"  
"Sei irrecuperabile!"


End file.
